Tormenta en el desierto
by Tsukimon
Summary: Un corazón confundido puede ser capaz de desatar una terrible tormenta... y dime, ¿a quién amas en verdad?


**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Advertencia:** a lo largo de ésta historia encontraran lime, lemon, incesto y violencia. Si deciden leer será bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Tormenta en el desierto**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Se sentía demasiado bien volver a casa luego de una larga misión. Por fin, luego de dos meses, estaba en el país del Fuego.

Respiró profundo, dejando que ese familiar aroma llenara sus pulmones, mientras el viento jugueteaba con algunos de sus dorados mechones.

–¡Date prisa, Ino!–el ANBU de largos cabellos castaños apresuró el paso a través de los arboles.

–¿Cuál es la prisa? Ya casi llegamos a la aldea, y estamos bien de tiempo.

Ino aumentó la velocidad para andar a la par de Neji, que había ignorado su pregunta. De hecho la había estado ignorando a ella durante todo el camino de regreso.

Suspiró, Qué complicado era lidiar con el genio Hyuuga.

Podía apostar que debajo de su máscara ANBU, el ceño de Neji estaba fruncido debido al monologo que intencionalmente ella había iniciado hacía media hora. Es que simplemente andar todo el camino hacia Konoha en completo silencio era una tortura para ella.

Ino Yamanaka era sociable y habladora por naturaleza; y aunque sólo hubiese abierto la boca para comentar cosas triviales, no perdía la esperanza de que Neji decidiera convertir aquello en una verdadera conversación.

Pero no parecía estar funcionando. Neji sólo le respondía con irritantes monosílabos. Claro, cuando él se tomaba la molestia de responder.

Ino frunció los labios con evidente enojo –expresión de la fue ajeno el joven Hyuuga, ya que ésta permaneció oculta bajo la máscara ANBU de la rubia–, e incrementó la velocidad dejando muy atrás al castaño.

No iba a malgastar su saliva tratando de entablar una cordial conversación con el aparente mudo, Neji Hyuuga. No era de las que se rendían fácilmente, pero ya se había hartado de intentarlo y daba por caso perdido intentar acercarse a él el día de hoy.

Qué empeño el de ella de fijarse en hombres fríos y poco sociables.

Si algo había aprendido al pasar más tiempo de lo necesario con Neji, era que si no podía arrancarle las palabras de la boca con los "métodos especiales de comunicación de Ino Yamanaka" –en otras palabras hablar hasta agobiarlo y no dejarle más alternativa que conversar con ella–, entonces significaba sólo una cosa: Neji estaba realmente de muy mal humor.

En ese estado, Neji no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ella. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para responderle con sarcasmo y empezar una interminable guerra verbal. Porque aunque pareciera increíble, el estoico Neji acostumbraba a perderse en peleas sin sentido con la joven rubia. Y es que para ambos esa había sido la forma idónea de relacionarse, ya que sus personalidades tendían a chocar constantemente.

Pero extrañamente eso no significaba que ellos se llevaran mal, al contrario, ellos se llevaban demasiado bien.

Sus absurdas "peleas" eran divertidas en una retorcida manera.

Ella odiaba los agrios comentarios que a veces Neji le dedicaba, pero amaba la forma en la que él intentaba hacerla olvidar su enojo.

Los labios de Neji podrían hacerla olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Ese hombre era un genio, y no solamente para las artes shinobis.

Las mejillas de Ino se tiñeron de carmín, y agradeció a los Dioses que llevaba puesta su máscara ANBU. Con lo bien que la conocía Neji, seguramente hubiese descifrado que su sonrojo se debía a que pensamientos lujuriosos pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

…

Luego de un poco más de una hora de andar sin descanso, llegaron a Konoha y fueron directo a la oficina de la Godaime para informar de su regreso a la aldea y darle los detalles de la misión que habían culminado con éxito.

–¡Son una excelente combinación!

Fue extraño para ambos oír los elogios de la Hokage. Lo único que pudieron pensar era que tuvieron la suerte de haberla encontrado de buen humor. Seguramente Shizune no estaba por ahí para presionarla para que hiciera eficientemente su trabajo; y la enorme pila de papeles sobre el escritorio que aún esperaban ser revisados y el olor a sake que estaba impregnado en la oficina podría ser una prueba de eso.

Aunque debían reconocer que la Hokage tenía razón. La combinación Hyuuga-Yamanaka resultaba ser muy eficiente a la hora de realizar misiones de espionaje de alto rango.

Pero ellos eran compatibles no solamente para trabajar juntos, sino también en otros aspectos, como en el sexo por ejemplo. No obstante, eso era algo del conocimiento de ellos dos nada más.

Desde hace más de un año, con el ingreso de Ino al escuadrón ANBU y su asignación al equipo liderado por el genio Hyuuga, había surgido una extraña relación entre ellos.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro el tipo de relación que habían desarrollado. No eran novios, pero definitivamente eran más que amigos.

–¿Y bien?, ¿me dirás qué es lo que te tiene de mal humor?– preguntó, una vez que estuvieron lejos de la oficina de la Hokage. Necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría, sino la curiosidad no la dejaría descansar como se debe en lo que quedaba de día.

–No estoy de mal humor.

Ino alzó una de sus rubias cejas, ladeó la cadera y se cruzó de brazos. Justo frente a él, irrumpiendo en su camino.

–¡Ok!–masajeó el puente de su nariz tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Neji conocía bien esa postura de "sé perfectamente que estás mintiendo, así que habla ya estúpido Hyuuga".

Si había alguien a quien no podía engañar con su estoico e indiferente semblante era a esa rubia que, a pesar de no ser una usuaria del Byakugan, tenía una asombrosa habilidad para leer a las personas. Era capaz de interpretar muy bien el lenguaje corporal de un individuo, y además de sus singulares habilidades sensitivas para leer el flujo de chakra, hacían de ella un detector de mentiras andante.

Mentirle a Ino Yamanaka era una pérdida de tiempo.

No por nada ella formaba parte de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura, bajo el mando de Morino Hibiki, y además era la actual líder del clan Yamanaka.

Sí, definitivamente era molesto no poder ni siquiera ocultar su estado de ánimo de esa mujer.

–Hoy…–se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. Realmente no estaba seguro si debía o no, decirle lo que le pasaba, porque quizá podría hacerla enfadar. Pero al final decidió que lo mejor era decirlo. Ella se iba a enterar de igual manera–… es el día en que se hará oficial el compromiso de Hinata-sama.

Su voz sonaba con la serenidad de siempre, pero su interior era un caos total e Ino lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera era necesario detenerse un segundo para analizar el chakra del joven Hyuuga para darse cuenta del conflicto emocional en el que él se encontraba, para ella no eran un secreto los profundos sentimientos que él tenía por la kunoichi de perlados ojos.

–¿Y qué harás al respecto?

El hermoso rostro de la rubia permanecía inmutable a pesar de que sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho.

Recordaba aquella vez en la que se dio cuenta que el genio Hyuuga albergaba un amor silencioso y tortuoso por su prima. En una de las tantas noches en las que se habían dedicado a compartir algo más que caricias, él había terminado pronunciando el nombre de Hinata entre jadeos.

Eso había sido un golpe duro para el ego de Ino Yamanaka, pero no tuvo la moral necesaria para gritarle lo idiota que era al adentrarse en tan íntimo terreno con ella cuando su corazón le pertenecía a Hinata. Cuando todo comenzó entre ellos, el corazón de la rubia también tenía dueño y no era precisamente Neji. Así que, ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo?, si ambos estaban jugando el mismo juego.

Ellos sólo eran compañeros de misiones, amigos con derecho a contacto íntimo y nada más.

Ella no podía juzgarlo. Ni tampoco quería.

Quizá había sido afortunada al descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Neji justo a tiempo de que su idiota corazón se atreviera a verlo de una manera especial.

El saber que él ama a otra, de alguna manera, la hacía sentir menos culpable. Ya no solamente ella lo estaba usando para olvidar a aquel a quien le había entregado su corazón, sino que también Neji la usaba a ella para mantener a raya sus sentimientos por Hinata.

Así era su extraña relación. Un par de idiotas que se refugiaban el uno en el otro, para aliviar el dolor que cargaban en sus corazones.

Era un trato justo.

Aunque Ino no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y molesta con esa situación. Su orgullo estaba siendo severamente lastimado después de todo.

¡Maldición ella era Ino Yamanaka!, era inconcebible que a pesar de todo lo que había compartido con Neji, él todavía tenga cabeza y corazón para otra mujer.

No es que deseara que él se enamorara de ella. No. Eso era lo último que quería.

Bueno, quizá sí lo quería.

Sinceramente ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería con Neji.

Suspiró.

Shikamaru tenía mucha razón al decir constantemente que ella era una mujer problemática.

–Nada, no puedo hacer nada. Ella lo ama, y él… es mi amigo–la voz de Neji la sacó de sus confusas cavilaciones.

Quizá en toda la aldea era Ino la única que podía entender perfectamente el dilema en el que se encontraba Neji.

¿Amistad o amor?

Si elegía la primera opción debía renunciar para siempre al amor que sentía por Hinata, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ser feliz al lado de otra persona. Debía hacerse a la idea de que alguien más sería el dueño de sus besos, de sus caricias y de todo el amor que él jamás podría disfrutar.

Pero ésta opción sólo podía ser elegida por aquellos de gran fortaleza, porque para superar un profundo y verdadero amor tenía que pasar por un largo y doloroso proceso; y nadie podía asegurarle que tendría éxito al hacerlo.

–Dicen que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, y si vuelve es porque es para ti… o algo así–dijo frunciendo los labios–. Aunque es un dicho algo estúpido. Sinceramente creo que el amor es un sentimiento egoísta, porque te hace desear que esa persona sea sólo para ti… Sé que no estás pidiéndome un consejo pero igual te lo daré–colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y le dedicó una sonrisa–. No des por perdida una guerra que ni siquiera has empezado a luchar.

Las palabras de Ino fueron claras. Era obvio que para ella, aquellos que elegían la primera opción, además de ser fuertes de corazón, debían ser muy tontos. Sólo un tonto antepone su propia felicidad por la de alguien más.

Era cierto que escoger la segunda opción tampoco implicaba éxito seguro. Y que si la elegías podías verte atrapado en una tormenta de confusión y dolor, incluso peor que si se elige la primera. Pero si se tiene éxito no habrá nada que pueda compararse con la satisfacción de saber que estás al lado de aquel a quien amas.

La situación de Neji, le hacía recordar su rivalidad amorosa con Sakura. Claro, aunque lo único que tenían en común era que la felicidad de un amigo estaba en medio.

Ella y su mejor amiga se habían fijado en el mismo chico. Claro, ellas y muchas otras más, no por nada Sasuke era el más popular de la academia. Aunque esas _otras_ realmente no eran ningún obstáculo para la popular rubia Yamanaka, ella tenía la confianza de que tarde o temprano lograría ganarse el corazón del chico que le gustaba.

Pero cuando Sakura publicó a los cuatro vientos que estaba interesada en el menor de los Uchiha, su determinación se fue al caño. ¿Cómo iba a competir con Sakura por un chico?, una cosa era pasar por encima del montón de niñas tontas para llegar a Sasuke, y otra era Sakura..., no podía siquiera pensar en hacerle eso a ella. Era su mejor amiga, y lo más cercano a una hermana. No podía lastimarla, y menos luego de haberla visto sonreír con tanta calidez ese día que descubrió que era Sasuke quien le gustaba. Era impensable.

En aquel entonces, ella era una de esas tontas que había escogido la amistad sobre el amor. Había decido callar lo que sentía por el pequeño azabache, y dejar a su amiga el camino libre para que fuera feliz. Lo único que deseaba era verla florecer hermosamente.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que ese pequeño botón la decepcionara.

No supo cómo, pero Sakura se había enterado de lo que tan celosamente había decido guardar y sin dudarlo decidió romper con su amistad, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de opinar.

¿Tan poco significaba su amistad para Sakura?

Se había sentido como la más grande de las idiotas al creer que el lazo que las unía era más fuerte de lo que realmente era. Sólo bastó una pequeña brisa para separarlas.

Pero aprendió la lección: _El amor es egoísta. _

Sakura se lo demostró perfectamente.

Pero aquello no podía compararse con lo que estaba viviendo Neji. El amor de adultos definitivamente es más complicado.

–No eres la más indicada para dar consejos en ésta área, Yamanaka–dijo, haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la rubia, adoptando una pose de "prepotente genio Hyuuga".

Ino bufó molesta.

Era cierto que nunca ha tenido un novio–_oficialmente_ –durante sus veinticuatro años de vida, pero eso no significaba que ella no fuera idónea para dar consejos sobre el tema. Si alguien sabía de amor, esa era ella.

Pero tampoco iba a perder su tiempo con Neji haciéndole un recuento de todo sus conocimientos acerca de la mente y el corazón humano.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa.

Su comentario había logrado el efecto deseado en la kunoichi. Ella era habladora y temperamental, pero no podía negar que se veía demasiado hermosa incluso cuando estaba enojada. Su nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos azules centelleaban queriendo decirle un "cierra la boca, Hyuuga".

A su manera, Ino Yamanaka era encantadora.

–Sólo intentaba ayudar, pero después no vengas llorando cuando Hinata se haya casado.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hecha un manojo de enojo. ¡Allá Hyuuga y sus problemas amorosos! Eso ganaba por andar de buena samaritana.

Lo estaba alentando a luchar por Hinata, sabiendo que si tenía éxito todo lo que ellos tenían se terminaría, y el muy estúpido sólo aprovechaba el momento para tomarle el pelo.

¿Acaso todos los _genios_ eran así de exasperantes?

Hubiese querido ir directo a su casa sin detenerse a saludar a nadie. No quería pagar su mal humor con alguien que no fuera Hyuuga Neji. Pero no pudo seguir avanzando, una mano la había sujetado firmemente de la muñeca derecha, obligándola a girar.

Neji paseó su mano libre por la fina cintura de Ino y la acercó a él. Poco le importaba que estuvieran a mitad de una calle de la aldea, y que los curiosos ojos del tendero del puesto de frutas estuvieran sobre ellos en ese momento. Qué más daba si empezaban a circular rumores que lo vincularan amorosamente con Ino. En el punto en el que se encontraba pocas cosas tenían importancia para él, y sólo esa habladora mujer a la que rodeaba con sus brazos era probablemente a lo único que valía la pena aferrarse.

–¿Irás a la fiesta de compromiso de Hinata-sama?–posó su frente sobre la ella, y acortó más la distancia entre sus cuerpos con un movimiento de su fuerte brazo.

Ino entendió el verdadero significado de esa pregunta al distinguir en ese par de perlas que la observaban, la tristeza y el dolor. Él no deseaba enfrentar el compromiso de Hinata solo. Él la necesitaba a su lado esa noche, y ella ahí estaría para él. Estaba dispuesta a ser su apoyo.

–Claro–le acarició con ternura la mejilla derecha–, soy la líder del clan Yamanaka. No puedo faltar.

Había sonado prepotente, pero Neji no podía esperar una respuesta diferente. No cuando estaba tratando con Ino Yamanaka.

…

–¡Ya estoy en casa!–lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que seguramente se escuchó por toda la casa.

Pero no le sorprendió no obtener ninguna respuesta. La casa Yamanaka estaba muy silenciosa, sólo el ruido de ella al entrar y quitarse las sandalias era lo único que perturba la paz de ese lugar.

Cuando la cuarta guerra ninja finalizó las cosas en su hogar nunca volvieron a ser iguales. La calidez y la alegría se habían fugado por una ventana. Sin Inoichi aquella casa era fría, silenciosa y solitaria.

Ino había decidido convertirse en un shinobi más fuerte. Tenía que tener la fortaleza necesaria para llevar las riendas del clan Yamanaka. Como hija de Inoichi no podía defraudar a todos aquellos que esperaban grandes cosas de ella, ni tampoco quería defraudarse a sí misma.

Por otro lado, su madre ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacer crecer la floristería. Ella vivía en el local, o en el invernadero.

Pocas eran las veces que ambas mujeres coincidían en su hogar. Ino y su madre habían encontrado en el trabajo un refugio para su dolor. Mientras se mantuvieran ocupadas, menos tiempo había para que las embargara el dolor de la perdida. Pero también era menor el tiempo que tenían para compartir entre ellas, y ambas lo habían notado. Sólo que ninguna tenía el valor para corregir aquel error.

Caminó con la elegancia de un felino hacia el baño. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era sumergirse en la tina, mínimo por una hora. Su cuerpo necesitaba un merecido descanso.

Unos minutos después, el olor relajante de las flores inundaba el cuarto de baño, y el cuerpo desnudo de una hermosa joven se encontraba dentro de la tina. La espuma cubría sus partes más privadas, dejando al descubierto sólo esbozos de la húmeda piel de sus piernas, cuello y su angelical rostro.

Era una imagen digna de ser admirada pero sólo la tranquila soledad podía deleitarse con ella.

Ino cerró lentamente los ojos, y sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Él la envolvía con el fuego abrasador de cada una de sus caricias. Sentir sus varoniles manos recorrerla por completo, explorando cada centímetro de su nívea piel la enloquecían.

Los gemidos afloraban en su garganta de forma tan sensual, que sólo eran un incentivo para aquel hombre que parecía querer devorarla, porque su húmeda lengua se paseaba con lujuria desde su firme abdomen hasta la flor entre sus piernas.

Sintió casi perder la cordura cuando él se introdujo en ella sin ningún pudor. Arqueó su espalda por simple reflejo, y se aferró a los largos cabellos castaños de aquel que se deleitaba jugando con su intimidad.

–¡Ne-Neji!–ese nombre salió como una súplica de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de arder y anhelaba mucho más que su lengua en su interior.

Él no tardó en hacerla llegar al clímax usando sólo su amaestrada lengua y habilidosos dedos, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al verla aferrarse a las blancas sábanas, con su rostro hermosamente desfigurado por el placer. Subió hasta apoderarse de sus labios con frenesí.

Ella se aferró a su espalda, mientras él la penetraba de una estocada. En ese momento se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido entre sus brazos. Como si todo su ser le perteneciera a él. Jamás creyó que pudiera sentirse de esa manera con Neji.

Abrió los ojos, deseosa de perderse en la infinidad de ese cielo teñido de lavanda. Pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba. Su corazón se heló por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

No eran lavandas, sino de un intenso aguamarina.

Él hombre que la estaba reclamando como suya con cada estocada no era Neji.

No.

Ese endemoniado y apacible rostro, y esas cortas hebras de cabello de un intenso rojo, le pertenecían a alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

–Eres una zorra…Ino.

Su nombre fue pronunciado en el más hiriendo susurro. Cada palabra se sentía como un filoso kunai apuñalando su corazón.

Sus azules ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, era imposible controlarse cuando sentía tanto rencor emanar de ese hombre. Quería que se detuviera… no podía soportar que él la tomara de una forma tan brusca, y carente de cariño.

–Detente… por favor.

–No lo haré… Ino.

…

–¡Ino!, ¿estás ahí?

La aludida despertó de golpe, y debido al sobresalto terminó hundiéndose en la tina. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras salía con rapidez a la superficie, tosiendo frenéticamente.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, escuchó a un hombre quejarse con un "¡mujer problemática!".

–¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru?

Salió de la tina y se metió bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua lavara cualquier rastro de jabón de su cuerpo. Aunque no sólo era eso lo que pretendía desvanecer, usando el agua más templada quería lograr que su cuerpo adquiera una temperatura normal.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que soñar cosas tan extrañas?

No era como si un sueño erótico fuera algo extraño, pero que el sueño inicie con Neji y termine con… otro hombre, simplemente no era algo que le ocurriera a menudo.

Volvió a maldecir internamente. Deseaba saber cuándo llegaría el día en que ese hombre se desvaneciera completamente de su ser. No podía pasarse la vida añorando algo imposible.

–Ayer le dije a tu madre que pasaría por ti para ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto y Hinata.

No fue necesario que Ino le respondiera para que él se diera cuenta de que no había recibido el recado. De hecho, el estado algo descuidado en que se encontraba la casa de los Yamanaka indicaba que la madre de Ino ni siquiera se había pasado ahí en los últimos días, e Ino recién había llegado de una misión ese mismo día.

–Te espero en la sala. No te tardes, problemática.

Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, fue buena idea haberse adelantado a casa de los Yamanaka para recoger a Ino. Aún tenían tiempo suficiente para que la rubia se alistara y poder llegar a tiempo. Como líderes del clan Nara y Yamanaka, y amigos cercanos de los novios, no podían permitirse llegar tarde al evento en la mansión de los Hyuuga.

**.**

* * *

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi autoría. Siempre quise escribir GaaIno, NejiIno, y NejiHina, y bueno aquí me tienen. Aún no tengo claro si al final esto será un GaaIno o un NejiIno, pero espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

¡Pueden dejarme su opinión a través de un review!

**.**

**Tsukimon**

**~Twitter: (arroba)MaiiCaroline**


End file.
